nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nite Finder EX-3
The Nite Finder EX-3 is an external single-fire Nerf blaster that was released in 2004. It has a built-in red light that turns on when the blaster's trigger is half-pulled. Details The Nite Finder requires two "AA" batteries for the light, but the blaster itself does not require batteries. The light has a lens that can be moved to adjust the path of the light beam, allowing the user to compensate for gravitational effects on longer shots. One dart can be fired at a time, and two extras can be stored under the blaster's light. There is a tactical rail located on the top of the blaster. Moddifiers love the Nite Finder for its pure simplicity and amazing potential for power resulting in outstanding distances uncomparable to most other blasters. Most who plan to mod the blaster tend to use it as a novelty item. It can strike terror in friends, however on the battlefield it is a completely different story. Color schemes The Nite Finder has been released in a wide variety of color schemes: *Original (blue/gray/orange) *Updated original (blue/yellow/orange) *Dart Tag color scheme (blue/silver or red/silver) *Grey/forest green/orange *Standard N-Strike color scheme (yellow/black/orange) *Clear (transparent/orange) *Sonic (transparent green/orange) *Whiteout (white/orange with black/orange decals) Review Range - 10/10 - The Nite Finder fires up to forty feet straight. For a single-fire blaster, this length is rather impressive. It is one of the most powerful N-Strike blasters to date. The first generation rail-less Nite Finder had a substantially stronger spring then the subsequent rail topped models. Accuracy - 10/10 - This blaster is one of the most accurate N-Strike blasters, which is an amazing feat for a blaster its size. Reliability - 10/10 - The Nite Finder is perhaps the most simple of Nerf blasters: load one dart, prime the blaster, and fire. It is unable to jam. Rate - 2/10 - This blaster has quite a low rate of fire. It can fire about one dart every second. Capacity - 4/10 - This blaster holds three darts at once. General - 7.8/10 - The Nite Finder is a great single-fire blaster, quite possibly the best single shot pistol to-date in the Nerf line. When it was first introduced, it greatly exceeded the stock performance of all previous generations of single shot Nerf blasters. It was the pinnacle of Micro Dart evolution from the 90's. However, semi-automatic operation has become commonplace in modern Nerf products, making single shot launchers somewhat anachronistic . Trivia *Due to being a single-fire blaster, reloading becomes a problem, making the Maverick REV-6 much more popular in the choice for close range blasters. *While using Whistler Darts, this blaster can have a very large range, even out-ranging old Longshot CS-6s. *If the user holds on to the dart storage with their free hand to aim, the blaster is more stable, making it more accurate. *Their were two past versions. One was the Nite Finder, two was a Dart Tag Firestrike that came in red and blue colors. *The Nite Finder is sold at a few retailers in the UK. Argos sells it at about 11.00 GBP, the same price as a Maverick. Tesco sells it at just under 8.00 GBP. Asda also sells it, but at £10. *Because of sloppy design in the circuits, it is possible for the light to be jammed into the "ON" position. This can be due to two reasons: The switch below the trigger may be permanently connected and/or the soldering of the wires may be joined, making the switch obsolete. Both of these problems can be quickly and easily fixed by opening up the blaster. *Like some other blasters, its name has a meaning: "Nite Finder" should mean "Night Finder" because of its laser dot being usable in nocturne missions. *It is the most inconsitent blaster of the N-strike lisence. Even the N-Strike pallette swap of yellow, black, and orange has diffences depending on when you buy them. Some are better than others. Differences include things like differing screw sizes, different electric resistors, a glued together plunger & barrel assembly, and differing springs.. *Although it is difficult to do so out of the box, this blaster strange has the ability to balance on the tip of its handle (the battery door) for display purposes. Sanding the bottom makes it a bit easier to balance. *It is featured in the N-Strike reconnaisance game on the Nerf website. Poll Do you have the Nite Finder EX-3? Yes No Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters